Statement Shirt
by Schizo.Victim
Summary: Atobe Keigo figured out a way to let others know that Ryoma is his. Ryoma isn't amused. Royal Pair.


Just a drabble. Hope you enjoy my rambling. LOL.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything from PoT.

* * *

 **Statement Shirt**

Golden eyes bemusedly stared at the purple abomination that was forcibly thrust in his face. Ryoma slowly took the article in his hands and his eyes immediately darted towards the self-satisfied look on his boyfriend's face.

"And what is this supposed to be, Monkey King?" Ryoma asked, already feeling the irritation creeping into him.

"That is a gift by ore-sama, of course. And ore-sama expects that you'll be wearing it today, ahn?" Keigo cooly said, hands flicking his hair back, confident that Ryoma will be pleased.

"Not gonna happen." Ryoma straight-forwardly answered and shoved the object back to Keigo's chest. Hard. The dumbfounded look on Keigo's face alleviate Ryoma's irritation a little.

Ryoma darted past Keigo wanting to put some distance between him and the source of his growing annoyance. Ryoma quicken his pace wanting to leave the mansion and go to the street courts to meet his teammates before the Monkey King catch him. But obviously, with Keigo's longer legs, it wasn't long before they were already walking side by side and Keigo stopping him before he even reached the door.

"You'll wear this. You can't say no. Do you know how long and how much ore-sama have put into this? The fabric is made of the finest Pima, the highest quality cotton. The design have been picked among those that have been created by world's greatest designers. And the color just screams royalty and nobility, something that you clearly lack so as a good boyfriend, ore-sama will gladly provide you with it. And naturally, it is a great privilege to bear the Atobe brand! Anyone else would be honored! You should be thrilled and eager to wear this!" Keigo finished his monologue with a twirl and a showy flourish of his hands. Ryoma blinked his eyes. He could swear that he saw a glittery pink background while his diva of a boyfriend was performing his ridiculous monologue.

"I don't think a shirt that says _**'Property of Atobe Keigo'**_ is the same as bearing the Atobe brand." Ryoma deadpanned, slowly regretting on why he agreed to be Keigo's boyfriend in the first place since the older boy is obviously not right in the head.

"Why, it's better! Since I won't be able to accompany you today, this will remind your oh-so-forgetful teammates and the others buzzing around you that you are already taken by the magnificent ore-sama!"

"Those are my teammates and my friends. I don't think anyone's going to do anything to me. Well, aside from you that is." Ryoma replied, whispering the last part to himself, blushing slightly and eyes looking away from Keigo.

Not hearing that last part and seeing Ryoma's blush, Keigo narrowed his eyes thinking that Ryoma is probably imagining himself with other people.

"Oh no you don't. You are ore-sama's! Wear this! You also need a reminder that you are ore-sama's alone!" Keigo shouted forcibly putting the shirt on to a resisting Ryoma.

"Monkey King! Stop that! Don't be stupid!"

A few minutes passed and Ryoma realized that Keigo is stubborn as hell so there is only one thing to do to resolve this problem.

"Fine! Fine! I'll wear it! Give me that!" Ryoma took the purple statement shirt from Keigo's hands and head straight back to their room, not missing the smug look on his boyfriend's face.

Ryoma smirked when the pleased look on Keigo's face turned into horror. He wiped the smirk off his face and put an innocent look when Keigo looked at him. "Ooops?"

"You.. you.." Keigo spluttered, shocked at the tattered remains of the statement shirt that is currently still being clawed by Ryoma's evil cat.

"Seems like Karupin likes the shirt as well." Ryoma smiled innocently.

A ringing echoed in the room.

"Oh that's Momo-sempai. I'll go now. See you later." Ryoma kissed his dazed boyfriend on the cheek and zoomed passed him before Keigo went out of his stupor.

It has been a few minutes before Keigo realized that he has just been staring at Karupin, which is now contentedly licking her paw after the brutal slaughter she did to the shirt. Keigo breathed deeply and grinned when his eyes fell to their closet.

' _Pretty sure ore-sama can print something to_ _ **all**_ _of Ryo's clothes before he gets back. Maybe something like 'TAKEN' or 'OFF LIMITS' or 'MRS. ATOBE KEIGO'. Hmmm... Or maybe 'MONKEY QUEEN' since he's so adamant on calling me that atrocious nickname.'_

Keigo's eyes fell on Karupin and his grin widened. _'And if Ryoma use his demonic cat again, well… I wouldn't mind a naked Ryoma as well._

* * *

FIN.

Well, there you have it. LOL.

I enjoyed writing this one. Hope you did too!

Please drop a review or something. Hahaha..


End file.
